


Get it Out

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eggs, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Oviposition, Sort Of, Whumptober 2020, demon attack, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 6. PLEASE….“Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”Shax demons are known to lay their eggs in the bodies of their victims.Jace and Alec take on a pile of demons together and learn the hard way.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Get it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I'd sort of already written the Malec version of this prompt with my piece "Check it off the List" but there's always gross demon problems to be explored, so here we are!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE I do describe what it looks like and the removal process in some detail for the eggs.

Alec screamed and Jace tasted blood. 

His parabatai scraped at his hands where they were holding him down as he thrashed, screaming until his raw throat could take no more. Jace held fast as Alec fought him off, he had to keep him down until help arrived.

“Get it out.” Alec moaned as the fight started to subside, his head lolling as he went limp. Jace didn’t loosen his grip, this had happened once before.

Sure enough after a moment Alec’s body bowed as he tried to throw Jace off, the screams starting up again.

“I’m sorry.” Jace told him, pressing Alec harder into the pavement and praying the stealth and silence runes would last long enough to keep them hidden from the mundanes.

Alec threw his head back, tendons straining, and screamed so loud he burst a blood vessel in his left eye, red bleeding into the white.

“Raziel, Alec.”

-

It was a normal patrol right up until it went to shit. Jace had been separated from Alec by a raum demon and by the time he cut it down the horde of shax demons had been all over Alec. Between them they’d killed them quickly but once they finished Jace realized, horrified that they hadn’t been fast enough. 

Alec had swayed and falled, hands pressing to his abdomen and sides, staring with wide eyes as he’d started breathing hard.

He’d yanked his torn shirt aside and Jace had nearly vomited at the visible ovals of white shax eggs under his skin. He could see a slit cut by the demons in Alec’s lower stomach and from there he could see the spread of the eggs shifting and pressing at Alec’s body as he breathed.

They had precious seconds before the adrenaline wore off and Jace could already see Alec’s panic taking hold. He dialed Magnus on speaker and grabbed Alec until the warlock could get to them.

-

The sound of running feet preluded Magnus skidding around the corner, hands alight with his power. 

“Magnus!” Jace yelled, locking Alec in place under him as he struggled again, the delirium that came with the shax venom that coated the eggs having fully set in.

Magnus dropped beside them, he was focused, hands pressing slightly at the round protrusions just below Alec’s ribs as he felt the depth and shape of the eggs. Jace could appreciate how calmly Magnus manipulated the intrusions in Alec’s body, he knew his own face was a mask of fear and no small amount of disgust.

“Can you restrain him enough alone?”

“Enough for  _ what?”  _ Jace snapped at the even question.

Magnus’ gaze met his and Jace re-evaluated, Magnus was not calm, he was just containing it so he could help Alec. They both knew that someone had been summoning the demons that had done this and Jace would bet that person wasn’t long for the world with the burning in Magnus’ cat eyes.

“I have to guide them out of him.”

Jace swallowed and then grunted as Alec kneed him viciously. Magnus inhaled sharply as the motion jostled the eggs.

“We have to stabilize him, Jace, if the eggs break open we’ll lose him.”

Jace swore, even as Alec clawed at him as much as he could and drew blood.

“My phone, call Simon. He can get her the fastest and he’s strong.”

Magnus dialed, his magic flaring as he scanned over Alec.

_ Hello? _

“Simon. Alexander is hurt, we need an extra set of hands and don’t have time to wait for a backup. Get here.”

Magnus hung up, texting the address, and then focused back on his task.

Jace watched him work as he fought to keep Alec still. Alec who just kept screaming, wordless shrieking.

-

Simon arrived in minutes, the wind of his speed giving him away just as he slowed enough to be visible to them.

“Woah!”

“Simon, we have to hold him down. I need to be able to work but if he moves around he could break open the eggs and the toxin, not to mention the larvae, will kill him. He’s too delirious to keep from hurting you right now, so expect that.”

Simon, to his credit, didn’t ask anything else, just grabbed Alec’s strong legs and locked them in place under his hands. Jace pinned Alec’s wrists above his head with his knees, facing Simon across his body, and held his shoulders down tightly.

Magnus nodded at them both, “This is going to be bad but it’s the only safe way.”

He started then, pushing the first of eight eggs back out of Alec’s body. The screaming shifted to whimpers and Magnus’ magic guided the milky white sphere back out of the gash in his side.

He repeated the process until Alec had stopped fighting, laying limp in their hold, sweating and trembling.

“Stop, please.” He groaned in pain.

Magnus, eyes sorrowful, touched his cheek, “I can’t.”

Alec didn’t scream again but Jace wasn’t sure if that was better as he watched every muscle in Alec’s neck lock down as he tried not to cry out. Magnus guided all of the eggs they could see out. Each opaque sphere visible as it moved under skin and then breached the bleeding gash to drop to the pavement with a wet sound. There was a small pile of them, the demon embryo’s just visible in the blue gleam of Magnus’ power. 

Magnus paused, counted them and then let magic flare so he could be sure.

There was one more buried a little deeper. He didn’t want to hurt Alec more, Jace was sure, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

Magnus grimaced and Jace looked at him, “What?”

“It’s lodged behind his rib. I can’t move it without risking breaking it. I’m going to have to make a new cut.”

Jace could feel the pain leaking through their bond and the terrible cocktail of Alec’s feelings. He knew Magnus wouldn’t do it unless he absolutely had to but he still didn’t want it to.

Alec’s body jerked, his fight weaker without the majority of the eggs inside of him and Jace’s resolved strengthened.

“Do it.”

Magnus nodded, the light of his power curving under Alec’s left rib, opening his skin. Jace tried not to look, it wasn’t exactly like a cut, more like Magnus had just parted a curtain, the magic holding Alec’s skin out of the way and helping as Magnus had to dip his fingers in to careful turn the egg nestled in the red muscles and under the bones of his lower ribs.

Jace turned away but couldn’t cut the wet sound of Magnus’ hands inside of his parabatai.

Alec whimpered, “No more.” 

Jace pressed their foreheads together, watching Alec’s glazed eyes flutter as he gasped. Magnus made a noise of relief behind him.

Jace turned and tried not to gag, Magnus was holding the last egg, one of the embryo’s claws was stuck through the side, clearly they had nearly been too late, the poison dripped down Magnus’ hand but Alec was safe.

Magnus twisted his hands, the wounds closing on Alec’s torso. Jace watched his eyes roll back, the strain finally becoming too much as Alec passed out.

“He’s going to be okay?” Jace asked, voice harsh.

Magnus nodded, “Fine. Just fine.”

Jace frowned, tearing his eyes from Alec’s slack face to look at Magnus who was still crouched, the eggs starting to shift on the ground beside him.

He flicked his fingers at them and they moved away from Alec and burst into blue fire. Jace nodded, that was everything taken care of then.

“We need to get him to the infirmary, just in case.” Jace said, starting to move so he could scoop Alec up. Magnus didn’t answer and Jace looked back at him in time to watch him go limp, body falling sideways where he was knelt so he landed beside Alec on the ground.

“Well. Fuck.” 

Jace pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Iz? I need some help, Alec and Magnus are both down. They’re probably going to be okay, but I can’t carry them both.”


End file.
